Book 1: Memories
by manicli6
Summary: It's been three years since she last saw Jaden. Will the past finally catch up to her? Jaden & Alexis There is be a sequel!
1. Chapter 1: Memmories

Note: Italics = thoughts

Italicized quotes = whispers

Narrators' Point of View (POV)

Chapter 1: Memories

Alexis Rhodes looked out her window, it was a beautiful sunset. It has been three years since she graduated from Duel Academy. Three years since she last saw Jaden Yuki. Three years since he disappeared from her life. Studying abroad soon lost its thrill without Jaden. The excitement of duelling, the tension before the last draw and her love for duelling soon left her.

She was still friends with Mindy and Jasmine but Jaden's friends seem to have all but disappeared from her world. As the sun slowly drifts under the horizon she regrets him about her feelings. Then suddenly there was a knock on her door and Alexis snaps back to reality, it was her manager at the door. He was wishing her good luck for her duel tomorrow. She was facing some new guy name Thomas Harrison.

Alexis never made it to the top of the pro leagues but she did make a small name for herself as a duellist. The good people in the pro leagues could win against her in few turns but that never discouraged her. She always thought about what Jaden said: The duel's not over until the last card's been played. Alexis never gave up a duel. She won small tournament which gave her a measly income. She was still as beautiful and attractive as ever which meant she had a huge fan base, mostly guys. Even the men from the top of the pro leagues asked her out but she always said no. Her heart has always belonged to Jaden Yuki, the extremely dense boy from her days at Duel Academy. There was something about him that always made her smile.

But Alexis didn't have time to think about him right now, she had to focus on willing tomorrow's duel. The prize is 10,000 bucks which she needed desperately to pay off her debts. Alexis lives in a small house by herself. Her next payment was coming up and she didn't have any money so wining this tournament was very important to her and her sponsors since she has lost the last three duels.

That night, Alexis laid in her bed starring the ceiling thinking how long it has been since a certain brown haired Slifer left her life. She knew she had to focus on her next duel but couldn't. He means everything to her. She wished with all her heart that she could see him once again and tell him how she really felt. Alexis could feel tears behind her eyes. "_Jaden_" she whispered softly before falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Her Duel

Chapter 2: The Duel

The next morning Alexis woke hearing the annoying sound of her alarm, it's the same alarm she had back when she was an Obelisk Blue. How she hated waking up in the morning. She got ready for her duel, wearing her Obelisk blue outfit since blue's her favourite color. She got ready and looked in the mirror, she still looked liked the Obelisk Queen of Duel Academy but inside she knew she was different.

Alexis was never the really shallow type so she didn't care as much as other girls for her appearance, besides guys always told her she looked beautiful. She wasn't the type to avoid work either so she walked to the stadium. There she was greeted by her loving fans all yelling "We love you Alexis". Across the stadium from her stood a extremely well built man wearing a suit. It was Thomas Harrison.

There was a moment of silence as both opponents stared at each other. Then the announcer came on. "Now ladies and gentlemen, in this corner, the lovely Alexis Rhodes", the crowd burst out cheering. It reminded her of Chazz and her days back when…. She was cut off by the announcer "And in this corner, looking to continue his five win streak… Thomas Harrison! Let the duel bgein!"

Alexis: 4000

Thomas: 4000

"Since im a gentlemen I'll let the ladies go first, not that it makes much of a difference anyway" said Thomas

"I summon Etoile Cyber in attack mode and I play one card face down" Alexis said confidently

Atk: 1200

Def: 1600

Harrison laughed and summoned his monster. Normally Alexis wouldn't care but this time was different, the monster Harrison summoned was Elemental Hero Sparkman. Alexis has a flash back of her first duel with Jaden. She had played the exact same cards as she did back then.

Her flashback as soon ended when Harrison said "Now Sparkman attack her Etoile Cyber".

Alexis revealed her face down card, Doble Passé.

Alexis: 2400

Harrison: 2200

"I lay one card face down and I end my turn"

"I play Blade Skater and I'll fuse her with my Etoile Cyber to form, Cyber Blader!"

Atk: 2100

Def: 800

"Now Cyber Blader attack his Sparkman"

Harrison yelled "Not so fat I activate my face down card, negate attack". Alexis' attack disappeared into a vortex.

"I'll play this face down and end my turn"

Alexis: 2400

"Miss Rhodes, looks like I'll be continuing my winning streak. I play the card Polymerization and I'll use it to fuse my elemental hero Sparkman on the field with the Clayman in my hand to form, Elemental Hero Thunder Giant!"

Alexis instantly had a flash back of her duel with Jaden. How he used the same move to defeat her Blade Skater. But this time it was going to be different.

"I activate the spell De-Fusion, so now your Thunder Giant goes back to Sparkman and Clayman"

"I guess I'll end my turn than Miss Rhodes" mocking Alexis

"I play the card Ritual Sanctuary and ill add Machine Angel Ritual to my hand. Next I'll use it to summon Cyber Angel Dakini. But wait I'm not done yet, I'll equip my Blade Skater with Fusion Weapon".

Atk: 3100

Def: 2300

"Cyber Angel Dakini, attack his Clayman"

Harrison: 300

"Now Blade Skater, it's your turn. Attack his Sparkman"

Harrison: 0

Alexis: 2400

"Give it up for Alexis Rhodes!" The crowd cheered but all Alexis could think about was Jaden, how she missed duelling him. The smile he had after he won a duel, it was all she could see. That night, Alexis sat at her window again starring into the horizon and the sun gently disappeared. She had won her duel but why wasn't she happy. Something was missing. "Jaden….. where are you" she whispered under the noise of the wind.


	3. Chapter 3: Suprise!

Chapter 3: Surprise!

"SURPRISE" everyone yelled

It was Alexis's birthday but Jaden was the only thing on her mind.

"Hey we brought you a cake" said Jasmine as she and Mindy brought out a huge cake that read 'Happy Birthday Alexis'

Everyone was there standing around her bed, even Chazz, Syrus, Jim, Shirley, Axel, Blair and even Hassleberry, Everyone except Jaden. Alexis knew exactly what she wanted for her birthday but knew she wasn't going to get it. She put on a smile for the rest of the day. Pretending like nothing bugged her but deep down she was crying. Then it came time to blow out the candles and make a wish.

"So Alexis, how does it feel to be 22" said Mindy and Jasmine in unison.

"Time Flies" said Alexis with a fake smile.

"Blow out your candles and make a wish already" grunted Chazz. Mindy and Jasmine both slapped him. Alexis giggles a bit.

_I wish…. I wish for….. Jaden Yuki. _She took one huge breath and blew out all the candles. The rest of the day was filled with celebrations as they went to Kaiba Land. With the exception of Chazz asking "Can we go home yet" the day was pretty entertaining for Alexis, the roller coasters, the holograms everything. Yet she still missed Jaden, the one person that could make her smile no matter what. She did her best to put on a fake smile for everyone, it worked.

After the party, all Alexis could think about was Jaden in his red Slifer jacket with that grim on his face. How it always made her heart race. She missed the times they duelled even though he beat her every time. She went to bed crying again that night. She hoped with everything she had that she would see Jaden one last time, to tell him how much she loves him. That's all she wanted, to see him one more time, to tell him, but she knew it was a long shot. But still she wished for it. Her heart had wounds only he could heal. As her head slowly sank into the pillow _"Jaden"_ as her eyes shed tears.

**Chapter 4 Coming out Soon.**


	4. Chapter 4: Morning already?

Alright so a few things before you read this chapter. I'd like some tips on how to write stories and make each chapter longer since I'm still a noob at this. And I'll be going away to Europe in a week (France and Germany) for 14 days. I don't know if I'll be able to update a chapter there or not but I'll try. Lastly, this chapter is longer than most, so don't expect all chapters to be this long, just saying. Enjoy :D

Chapter 4: Morning already?

That night Alexis dreamed about a certain Slifer. She even remembered how his jacket smelled, like fried shrimp. Alexis woke up the same way she went to bed, crying. Tears trickled down her soft cheeks but she couldn't help it. She loves him. "_Why did you have to go so soon Jaden_" In her dream, Jaden told her "I love you too" when she told him that she loves him. This brought another stream of tears down her face. But she got up, took and shower and got dressed despite her unhappiness.

_Since I don't have anything to do today I might as well to go the park and relax._ She looked in the mirror, _everything seemed to be fine but why do I feel like something's missing. Hmmmm there doesn't seem to be many people at the park, oh well. "Jaden, where are you"._ Just then she noticed someone sitting at a bench not far from her. _Could it be. His hair was undeniable, those bronze streaks it must be! _Alexis walked over to who she though was Jaden. _He's sleeping, figures._ Alexis knew this was Jaden, only he could sleep in a public park with one leg crossed over the other and his hands behind his head. A small smile blossomed across her face, the first in months.

Even though he was asleep, she felt a sense of belongingness like everything was going to be alright. "_Oh Jaden"_ Without knowing it, Jaden woke up. His sleepy eyes slowly began to open. Alexis couldn't help but stare into those soft hazel eyes. When Jaden finally awoke, _"Alexis"_. Alexis couldn't believe he still remembered her after all these years. Unknowingly, she fell into his arms. He rested his chin on her forehead as a single tear fell dropped.

"Jaden how I've missed you"

"Alexis, I missed you too"

They both just stood there embracing each other. Her wish came true, Jaden was back.

"So when….. how… I thought…." But Jaden cut her off.

"I heard your voice somehow so I came back for you" said Jaden as he wiped her tears with his hands. Alexis couldn't help but hold him tighter.

"I missed you Lex"

"I missed you too Jaden" Alexis could feel how warm he was. She wanted to say in his arms forever.

"So Lex, what are you doing here anyways?" asked Jaden with his usual smile.

"Hmmmm nothing, just going for a walk" she said in the most confident tone she could manage as she let go of him. It was never like Alexis to sound weak in front of others but she let Jaden wipe her tears and she stood up.

"Hey wait, where you going?" asked a curious Jaden.

"If you miss me so much, come catch me" teased Alexis. She felt a smile on her face that hasn't been there for the longest time. She felt happy now that he's back.

I don't remember her being that fast thought Jaden as he chased after her. He finally caught up to her huffing and puffing, completely out of breath. Alexis just stood there smiling and teasing him just a bit. She couldn't remember being this happy. Jaden caught his breath and started laughing.

"Man, you sure can run Alexis" joked Jaden.

Alexis always enjoyed wearing him joke like that but this time it made her heart warm. It reminded her of the times they had back at Duel Academy. Back than everything was so much simpler, other than saving the world of course but Jaden was always there to do it. He was always there to hold her up if she ever needed him. She noticed Jaden was starring at her with those puppy dog hazel eyes of his and she snapped back to reality.

"Hey Lexi, you alright?" asked Jaden. Alexis blushed a little when she realized he was gazing at her but she couldn't help it.

"I'm fine" said Alexis.

"So anyways it's just about lunch time, wana go grab something to eat?" Jaden's stomach growled as he said those words. Alexis giggled, it was so typical of Jaden. They slowly walked out of the park, enjoying the scenery, stopping to smell a rose. Jaden has really grown up thought Alexis. Just than, Jaden was so hungry he starred at Alexis and imagined her as fried shrimp. Alexis took one look at him and made a disgusted look, the same look she had when Chazz dueled him for her heart. Jaden's mouth was wide open drooling by now as he inched closer to Alexis "Friend shrimp come back". SMACK! Jaden's face was stinging. He suddenly realized what he was doing. Some thing will never change thought Alexis.

"Whoops, sorry Lex" said Jaden nervously.

"It's alright" Alexis simply smiled. She couldn't help but admire him. Even though they were both adults now, he can still be a silly kid sometimes. Just talking to him could make her forget about life's troubles. When she was around him, nothing else mattered.

Alexis showed him to SUMO-BUFFET. Jaden barged in and instantly started to drool. Seeing Jaden stuff himself didn't surprise her, back at the academy he was always stuffing his face if he wasn't dueling. Alexis had a salad and a ice tea but when she looked up, she saw a mountain of bowls and dishes and fell off her chair in disbelief. How can anyone eat this much thought Alexis. Jaden's face than appeared over the stack of bowls and plants with a huge smile on his face. And to her surprise, he helped her up before going back to stuffing his face. He ate so much security guys had to drag him out of the restaurant.

"Atlas we didn't have to pay" said Jaden with a grin.

"Good thing too, I just won my tournament" said Alexis. They were both starring into each other's eyes. Neither could look away. Alexis blushed first, then his entire face turned red. Alexis' heart wanted to scream the words but she refrained from doing so. She was didn't want to have another breakdown in front of him again.

"So you got a place to stay?" said Alexis changing the topic.

"I'm staying.." Alexis but a finger on his lips and helped him up. Jaden blushed furiously again, he tried to control it but couldn't. He turned away so she wouldn't see, he was afraid she wouldn't feel the same way. After all it's been three years.

"You can stay at my place" offered Alexis. Jaden was going to tell her he was staying at a local hotel but he had a feeling he shouldn't so he kept his mouth shut. But was this feeling thought Jaden. Alexis showed Jaden her house, it wasn't far, only a few blocks.

She lived in a small house that could be compared to the Slifer dorm. She wouldn't have ever stayed at a place like this back in her days of studying at Duel Academy. It was a miracle Jaden managed to enjoy living in a place like that. She now lived in a bungalow, it was a bit old and run down but she had managed to repair it, she never had a problem with manual labour unlike Chazz. It's amazing the lengths he'd go to, to avoid manual labour. She was still thinking about her past when Jaden she saw Jaden at her front door trying to find a key.

"Hey what are you doing?" questioned Alexis even though she knew he was looking for a key. He checked under the welcome mat, under her plants, in her mail box and even under her windows. Alexis laughed at how stubborn Jaden can be sometimes. I guess that's just one of the reasons why I love him thought Alexis.

"You shouldn't try to break into a girl's house" teasing Jaden.

"It's not like that I-I…" stuttered Jaden, embarrassed. Alexis opened the door and Jaden held it open as she walked in.

"Thanks Jaden" expressed Alexis.

"Pretty sweet place you got her Lex" yelled Jaden as he threw himself onto the couch. He looked tired and he was right. Alexis checked her watch, it was nearly 10 pm.

"It's getting late, I'm going to take a shower and get some rest if you don't mind" muttered Alexis, she was tired too and who could blame her. It was the first time she's seem Jaden in three long years.

While she was showering, she thought about her birthday wish, came true he came back… for her. Her mind shouted NOOOOOO he didn't come back, he's probably back to save the world or something, he couldn't have come back just for me. But it was futile; something told her that he came back for her and her alone. This made her heart flutter. When she got out of the shower and into her white night gown Jaden was in the hallway starring at her. He blushed when he saw she was starring at him as well. She looks like an angel, like a princess from a fairytale thought Jaden. Then he shaked the thought out of his head, but he couldn't. His heart was jumped up and down when he saw her. They just stood there starring into each other eyes but neither could find the words to describe how they felt. Jaden then broke the silence.

"I guess I'm going to sleep on the couch, good night Alexis" stated Jaden. Alexis then woke up from her daydream as well.

"Alright then night Jaden" said Alexis. As she snuggled into her warm bed she realized that she didn't have an extra blanket for Jaden and the only room that had head in her house was hers. She got up and slowly approached sleepy Jaden. He had his arms wrapped around himself trying to keep warm. She walked over and put her arms around him.

"BOOOOOOOOOOOO!" shouted Jaden. Alexis got so scared she fell back, her heart raced. She wanted to punch Jaden for being so immature but she couldn't, not after they just got reunited after three years. Jaden just sat there laughing. It took all of her courage not to hurt him. She eventually stood up.

"It's cold out here, come" insisted Alexis. At first Jaden just stood there dumbfounded, he had never even been in a girl's room. He finally got up and followed her into her room. It wasn't what he expected. It was a nice shade of blue with a white ceiling, nothing fancy, no posters of celebrities or anything. Alexis got into bed and gestured for him to follow.

"I-I-I" stammered Jaden. He didn't what to do. Alexis is the most beautiful he's ever seen and now she's offering him to sleep beside her. He instantly blushed. Alexis turned around and saw.

"Just get in already before I change my mind" insisted Alexis as she turned her back to Jaden again. Jaden slowly got into the warm bed. He couldn't believe he was sleeping with Alexis Rhodes, well not as much sleeping with her as sleeping beside her but it didn't matter. It made him extremely nervous. Alexis shivered a bit because Jaden had most of the cover so she slowly shifted her body closer to Jaden, he felt warm and comforting. When she finally got close enough, he put his arms around her. Alexis blushed and her hurt almost skipped a beat. Was it to good to be true? Thought Alexis; am I really in his arms? Jaden didn't know what caused him to do this but he didn't regret it.

That night, both Jaden and Alexis fell asleep with a warm heart and someone beside them. They wanted to tell each other how much they loved one another but neither could find the words but both didn't want this moment to end.

I have no idea when chapter 5 is coming out. It could be in a week before I go to Europe or it could be while I"m there or it could be after I get back.


	5. Chapter 5: The Talk

**So a few things before I start this chapter. Thanks for the tips, I hope my writing improved a bit since my last chapter. And the funny thing is, I had a sudden brain wave and a urge to update a day before my vacation to Europe! Anyways sorry if this chapter's a bit long but I think it's good! I said I think, so idk if it actually is but I hope so. Anyways I won't be updating this for awhile because I'll be in Europe but be sure I will as soon as I can once I get back. Enjoy!**

***Important* Italics means thoughts. From the next chapter onwards, I'm not going to write 'thought Alexis'.**

Chapter 5: The Talk!

Alexis woke up before Jaden obviously. He still slept in like at Duel Academy. Alexis could feel his warm around her. She once in years she woke up with a warm feeling instead of the frigid temperatures of her room. It wasn't summer yet so the temperatures still went down during the night. Since Alexis didn't make much money, she reserved the heat for frigid night when the temperatures dropped below zero.

Jaden started to wake up. Alexis realized she had been pressing her hands on his chest for nearly 10 minutes causing Jaden to be uncomfortable.

"10 more minutes mom" mumbled Jade as he turned to his side. Alexis giggled a bit; _Jaden hasn't changed much_ she thought. While she was showering, she heard the door open, _shoot I forgot to lock the door again_ she thought. Then she heard Jaden yawn, _is he just pretending or does he actually not know_ she wondered.

"Morning Lex" Jaden yawned again. _Of course, Jaden still hasn't learned_. Part of her wanted to smack Jaden for coming in while she was showering but she couldn't bear herself to do it. "_After all Jaden doesn't know even know what the word fiancé means_" she whispered to herself.

"You said something Lex" as he poked his head into the shower. Alexis quickly wrapped the shower curtain around herself, blushing a tone that could match Jaden's Slifer red Jacket.

"GET OUT!" demanded alexis.

"Alright chill, I'm going" Jaden was curious to why Alexis shooed him out, I mean after all those years at duel academy, he's seem Syrus and Hassleberry naked in the shower by accident. _Just forget it_ he thought to himself.

Back at the shower Alexis still couldn't believe Jaden. He's 20 now and he still doesn't know a thing about women. She let out a deep sigh, she couldn't believe how dense Jaden can be sometimes but she realized that's one of the reasons why she loves him. Alexis got herself ready and walked out of the shower fully dressed. She was wearing black jeans and a blue tank top.

Jaden didn't know it but when he saw Alexis standing there, his pupils were as big as olives, there was something about Alexis that amazed him. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, all he knew was that she was beautiful not to mention smart, funny, hard working and most of all a great duelist. Jaden realized what he was doing and snapped back to reality.

"You look great Lex" complimenting her. She felt a slight tingling sensation in her cheeks but ignored it.

"So where do you wana go? I haven't been here in a long time." Said Jaden with his usual grim smacked across his face. Alexis couldn't help but giggle, it's been so long since she saw that. She almost forgot how it can make her smile everytime.

"Hey there's a huge tournament coming up. It could be your chance to be the next King of Games" insisted Alexis. Jaden could see there was nothing he could do to stop her. _Once Alexis was set on something, nothing could stop her _remembered Jaden.

"Time to get my game on!" shouted Jaden. Alexis laughed _He hasn't changed a bit_ thought Alexis as she smiled.

"Don't you think you're a bit too old for that" teasing him. Jaden gave a childish grunt but she did have a point. After all he is an adult but Jaden and being him gave a retort.

"At least I have a catch phrase" sticking his tongue out. Alexis couldn't believe him. It was like she was arguing with a 12 year old. She mentally smacked herself on the forehead. _Some thing will never change_. She tried her hardest to think of a comeback but couldn't. Not only that but she could never bear herself to say something mean to Jaden.

"Alright big guy, let's go and sign you up before you fall back to sleep" noticing Jaden's eyes were a bit tired. Jaden eventually got up after begging Alexis to let him sleep on her beg for few more minutes. While Jaden was showering, thoughts and emotions went through her head.

There was so much she wanted to ask him. _Where have you been? What have you been doing?_ There was more personal questions too like _Did you miss me?_ But most of all she wanted to ask him if he loves her as much as she loves him. Alexis felt the pressure behind her eyes again but she held it back. _He's back_, that's all Alexis could think about. She was glad he came home and to her. It was still a coincidence that they reunited in the park but she didn't care. What mattered was that they're back together, as friends. Deep down she knew, she wanted to be so much more than just a friend to Jaden. Back at duel academy, she dismissed the idea that she loved him and simply thought it was just an infatuation. But as the years dragged on, she felt what could only be described as love…. true love. She regretted not admitting her feeling to him, everytime she was about to, something came over her and she couldn't do it. Maybe it's she didn't want to get rejected, especially by a Slifer. That would've destroyed her reputation, not that she cared much for it anyway. She decided right there and then that she would tell him. _He deserves to know, besides if worse comes to be, they could still be friends. I mean Blair and Jaden were still friends after she asked him out._ That thought slightly reassured Alexis however she still felt uneasy about telling him. _What if he didn't feel the same way? What if he think he thinks I'm just joking and ignores it? What if..._ her train of thought and worry was cut off when she saw Jaden get out of the shower.

His hair was still dripping wet so she got a towel and rubbed it all over his hair. When she pulled it off, she saw a slightly disgruntled Jaden. Mainly because she rubbed the towel in hard but his was a complete mess. "_Who knew his hair was that long_" said Alexis' in her head. Jaden being Jaden took the chance and ran over to a smiling Alexis and ruffled up her hair.

"Hey watch it. Don't you know it's rude to mess up a lady's hair like that" countered Alexis. Jaden just stood there with a huge smile smacked right across his face. Then he burst out in laughter. Alexis was bewildered until she looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair made her look like she had anger issues with her hair dryer. She fixed her hair and walked out of the bathroom to an awaiting Jaden. He still has those soft, brown puppy eyes noticed Alexis.

"Let's get going" said an excited Jaden. Alexis almost forgot how much he loved dueling.

Alexis didn't live that far from the Kaiba dome so they decided to walk there, besides neither Alexis or Jaden had any money to take a cab. On the way there Alexis decided to take the first step in her confession. She told Jaden about how she lost interest in studying abroad and couldn't make it into the pro leagues. Jaden was being surprisingly cheerful about this but still comforted her.

"Alexis you're still one of the best duelists I know" added Jaden. "and don't let anyone tell you otherwise"

"You're nice Jaden but that still doesn't change the fact that I couldn't make it as a duelist I mean how could I?" muttered Alexis with a tinge of sadness in her voice.

"You'll make it into the pro leagues soon, I know it!" answered Jaden.

Alexis couldn't believe the confidence he had when he said those words. No one other than him had that much belief in her abilities, not even herself. This cheered her up a bit. She wasn't sure why not those words had in some way rekindled the duelist spirit inside her.

"Hey I think I'll enter the tournament with you" added Alexis. Jaden was shocked to hear that, he also didn't want to face Alexis because in his heart, he still loved her. He also slightly feared that she was going to beat him, he was a bit curious to why she suddenly changed her mind though. After what she just told him about her not being a great duelist he thought that he couldn't convince her to join the tournament but now he didn't have to.

"So what changed your mind?" asked a curious Jaden with his usual smirk.

"You did Jaden" Alexis could feel her heart beat quicken as she leaned over and gently kissed him on the cheek. Before Jaden could realize it or do anything, his face matched the color of his Slifer jacket which he was still wearing even after all those years. Alexis giggled and walked ahead. _Woah did she just kiss me_ thought Jaden. His quickly regained his composure and caught up to Alexis.

"So Lex what was that for?" questioned Jaden. He was referring to the kiss.

"For being you and for helping me silly" she teased Jaden again. Jaden being Jaden, completely missed it.

"Alright we're here, lets go sign up!" yelled Jaden. Alexis was just as excited but not only because she regained her confidence but because Jaden seemed so happy to be with her. Thoughts of him ran through her mind once again as her face slowly turned a delicate shade of red and pink.

"Hey Lex you alright?" suddenly she realized Jaden had seen her.

"I-I'm fine" she spurted out.

"You sure Lex? You looked pretty red to me. So who were you thinking about? Chazz?" asked Jaden with a grin plastered all over his face. _Ewwwww_ was the only thought Alexis could think of when he mentioned Chazz. Sure he meant well but he…. he wasn't Jaden.

"NO!" shouted Alexis.

"Alright chill. Hey I signed up both up. Here you go" handing her the ticket and information about her first match.

"Thanks Jaden" Alexis knew he was just being nice but those small acts of kindness is why Alexis loved Jaden so much. Sure he can be a goofball sometimes, most of the time but he wasn't afraid to do anything for a friend. She looked at her ticket and saw her first match. She didn't recognize the name. It spelled 'Kenneth Richard'.

"It says here that he's been in the pro leagues for just over a year and has a perfect record of 5 wins" Alexis didn't know if she could beat him or not. Doubt ran into her mind again.

"Don't worry Lexi, I know you can beat this guy. Just like you beat all those people back at Duel Academy" assuring Alexis. A slight frown soon gave way to a smile on Alexis' face. She didn't know how he does it but he always seems to be able to make her doubts and worries go away. She then realized Jaden was starring at his own sheet. She wondered what opponent he could be facing so she snatched the sheet away from Jaden and starred at the name dumbfounded. It read 'Harrington Rosewood'. She than remembered the duel he and Jaden had for her hand in marriage. She shook her head and dismissed the thought. Jaden didn't even know what the word fiancé meant when he dueled him. While Jaden and Alexis was deep in thought, Harrington spotted Alexis and dashed over.

"Hey Alexis, you came here to see me beat Jaden eh?" joked Harrington. _The nerve this guy has, telling Jaden that he's going to win when he lost their last duel. Not to mention he cried about it afterwards _Alexis thought to herself. She wished she was the person facing Harrington.

"I believe Jaden beat you already" retorted Alexis.

Harrington's jaw dropped but he quickly regained his posture.

"Well this time it'll be different and when I win we can finally be together" explained Harrington.

For awhile Jaden was lost. He hadn't seen Harrington in a long time and almost didn't recognize him. Then he remembered the duel he had with him. It was to see how was going to be Alexis' fiancé he remembered. He wished he knew what the word fiancé meant. Alexis said it meant friend but his gut was telling him otherwise.

"Eww dream on. Jaden will be you again and he'll continue to be my fiancé!" yelled Alexis. She wished Jaden knew what fiancé meant but she doubted it. Jaden never paid attention in class, not even dueling class but who could blame him. Crowler even bored Alexis.

"So Jaden you're Alexis' fiancé eh?" demanded Harrington.

"Yha I guess so. You got a problem with that" retorted Jaden without knowing what the word even meant. Alexis was shocked to see that he wanted to be her fiancé but knew he didn't know what he was getting himself into.

"Listen Slifer. She will never. I mean NEVER marry you got that!" shouted Harrington. Jaden was lost. He didn't know what marriage has to do with all this but he wasn't about to let Harrington talk to him like that.

"I'll marry her if I want to!" yelled Jaden in defence of himself. Alexis was shocked. Did she hear that he wanted to marry her? No he couldn't. Could he? She decided to ask him once their argument was over.

"Well than. Whoever wins tomorrow's duel. Gets to marry Alexis!" said Harrington with his usual over self-confidence before a match.

"Alright fine you're on!" yelled Jaden with his trademark smile. Jaden didn't realize what he just agreed to after Harrington left and he saw Alexis. _Dammit, she's never going to marry you _thought Jaden as he mentally smacked himself in the head for being so stupid.

"So Jaden do you know what fiancé means now?" asked Alexis.

"Nope, should I?" Jaden could tell Alexis was sad about something but didn't want to push it further. He assumed it was seeing Harrington. Alexis sighed.

"Aren't you hungry?" asking Jaden. His stomach let out a big growl. Alexis chuckled a bit even thought she knew it was coming.

"Yha you're right. Let's grab some lunch" said Jaden enthusiastically. But before they could move a voice came on the loud speakers in the Kaiba dome. It was Maximillion Pegasus and another voice also introduced himself, it was Seto Kaiba.

"Duelists, welcome to the Kaiba dome. I'm Maximillion Pegasus for those of you who don't know me. And I'm Seto Kaiba." Maximillion Pegasus continued with his speech eventually reaching the ending. "The winner will get a chance to face Yugi Mutou for the title King of Games!" Just as Pegasus finished, Kaiba stepped in "Also the winner will get 10 million dollars compliments of Kaiba Corp".

A small part of her wanted the 10 million dollars and to be the next King of Games but she knew that was Jaden's title and she had a feeling he was going to win the tournament but that didn't deter her from trying to beat him.

Jaden couldn't believe what he just heard. 10 million dollars and the title King of Games he thought to himself. "_Hey maybe if I become rich Alexis will like me_" Jaden mumbled to himself. _But wait, Alexis doesn't like someone just because their rich though, she did reject Chazz a million times. Hmmmmm That's it!. If I become the King of Games I might have a chance" _Jaden blushed at the thought of being with Alexis. His daydream was cut short by his stomach.

"Come on big guy, you can't prepare for a duel on an empty stomach" giggled Alexis.

They both ran back to Alexis' house and she fixed up a quick meal for them both. It wasn't that she was against eating out, it was just that she didn't have a lot of money and she knew Jaden didn't. She looked up to see Jaden shoving everything down his throat, even the slightly burnt veggies. It made her smile that Jaden was enjoying her food. After he finished his plate there was a bit of silence.

"Hey do you mind if I get seconds?" asked Jaden hungrily. Alexis was shocked, she wasn't the world's greatest cook but here Jaden was asking for more.

"Sure thing Jaden, help yourself" answered Alexis. She wondered if Jaden really liked her cooking or if he was just being nice. She didn't have to wait for an answer.

"Hey Alexis, I didn't know you could cook so well" said Jaden. Alexis was flattered. She could feel her cheeks warming up. No body ever liked her cooking, not even herself until now that is. Part of her didn't believe him but she knew Jaden wouldn't lie about something as important as food.

"You're the first person to ever say that Jaden" Alexis said shyly.

"Well it's the truth, what would have me do, lie do you?" joked Jaden. Alexis smiled at his comment. "_I guess he really did like it"_ thought Alexis. She was doing the dishes when she heard someone approaching from behind. When she turned her head, she saw her favourite brunette standing there. For a moment she was confused. But then he offered to help with the dishes. Alexis was even more shocked now. It wasn't like Jaden to like doing work however he didn't seem to mind it when he was doing it with her. Back at Duel Academy, the only time he'd study or clean his room was when she was around. They both cleaned up and started to talk about tomorrow's match. They discussed strategies and each explains how they were going to win. They talked for hours about trap cards, magic cards, monster cards, and combos they could potentially use. Then it came up.

"Alexis" murmured Jaden

"Jaden?" responded Alexis

"Do you remembered back I first dueled Harrington?" asked Jaden

"Yha of course" said Alexis. _How could she forget, it was the day Jaden became her fiancé._

"Well I was wondering if you knew what the word fiancé meant. I've been wondering that for awhile now" said Jaden. Alexis didn't know how to respond. Part of him wanted to get mad at Jaden but she knew it would only last a second. But nonetheless she tried. She simply walked out of the room leaving Jaden starring and wondering what he'd said.

It was getting late so Alexis showered and got into her blue nightgown. She always like wearing a light blue night gown. Not only because it reminded her of her dorm back at Duel Academy but also because it was her favourite color. Somewhere along the three years there, blue became her favourite color. She went to bed wondering if she had been too hard on Jaden. After all it was Jaden she was dealing with here. She let out a deep sigh and went to bed thinking about him. She decided she'd apologize to him in the morning. For now she was just glad he's back.

Jaden on the other hand couldn't fall asleep. He kept wondering what he said that made Alexis walk away from him than he realized it. "_I've got to find out what fiancé means!"_ he screamed in his head. He found an old dictionary lying around and fumbled through it until he found the word. He was in disbelief when he read what it meant. How could he have been so blind and stupid he thought. Then his heart raced when he realized Alexis never objected to the outcome of his duel with Harrington. She said "friends for now" remembered Jaden. "_She likes me_" realized Jaden. He was about to jump up out of sheer happiness but didn't fearing Alexis would wake up. Jaden went to bed more content with his life than ever before. He always liked Alexis but didn't have the guts to tell her. She was the top Obelisk girl and he was just a Slifer but now that he knew that she didn't care, he was determined to see it through. He was determined to beat Harrington again! He couldn't let him win. He just couldn't! Jaden went to bed that night with a huge smile plastered all over his face. His life was almost perfect. He was about to become the King of Games AND most importantly, tell Alexis how he really felt.

**Please Review**

**I could use the writing tips :D**

**And Chapter 6 won't come out until the July 22, 2010 at earliest  
**


	6. Chapter 6: Let's Duel!

So I know you're not expecting an update until I get back but I got bored on the tour bus. We pretty much spend 7 hours on the tour bus and 4 on the streets if that everyday. Oh and don't go to Italy its 35 degrees celcius during the summer :( On a brighter note now, French Ladies are B.E.A.U.T.I.F.U.L. seriously! Belgium girls are good too, I havn't been to Germany yet but I suspect the same. Anyways here's the last chapter to book 1 but be sure the sequel (book 2) is already in my head. Anyways enjoy and yes I will be accepting constructive criticism AND suggestions for book 2.

Chapter 6: Let's Duel!

_Do you, Jaden Yuki, take the lovely Alexis Rhodes to be your lawfully wedded wife?_

"I do" murmured Jaden

"Wake up, you're late for your duel! Jaden!" yelled Alexis.

Jaden slowly opened his eyes and saw Alexis standing over him. _Dammit, it was a dream!_

"Oh well" sighed Jaden

"Oh well what?" questioned Alexis. Jaden realized his stupidity but couldn't think of anything to say.

"You're going to be late for you duel" snapped Alexis again.

"Alright I'm getting up" Jaden slowly got out of bed. He slouched into the shower and was reflecting on his dream. _It felt so real. I wish it was. Hey if I beat Harrington, it might just come true. Yes. Alexis will definitely say yes._ He felt a sudden surge of energy run through him like he suddenly got cocaine shoved into his blood stream. He quickly got out of the shower and got dressed. When he opened the door, he saw Alexis was waiting for him with her arms crossed. She seemed kinda ticked off.

"Hey are you ready to go?" asked Jaden

"I was ready an hour ago Jaden" retorted Alexis. _I can't believe he slept in on the day he has a duel._ But Alexis couldn't stay mad at Jaden, it was impossible with his smile. His voice was so comforting to her.

"Alright chill Lex, I'm ready now" stated Jaden putting on his Slifer red Jacket. It was a bit roughed up around the edges but it suited him well. They both ran to the Kaiba Dome as fast as they could, they were already 5 minutes late for their duels.

"Jaden"

"Yha Alexis?"

"You're up first"

"I know"

"Just reminding you" Alexis stuck her tongue out. Jaden blushed a bit, it quickly went away when he reached the Kaiba Dome. Jaden rushed in as fast as he could.

"You're late! But what could you expect from a Slifer Slacker like yourself anyway" said Harrington. Jaden wanted to punch him out right there and then but restrained himself. He knew he could beat Harrington in the duel, besides he would never admit defeat if Jaden knocked him out right there so Jaden did the next best thing.

"Get your game on!" yelled Jaden. Both players drew their cards as their duel disks lit up.

**Jaden: 4000**

**Harrington: 4000**

"Since I got here first, I'll start" said Harrington "Draw!" Harrington stared at his cards for a bit. I'll play three cards face down and end my turn"

"That's one way to start but I think I'll start a bit bigger!" a confident Jaden drew his card. "I use polymerization to fuse Elemental hero Clayman and Burstrinix to form Rampart Blaster! Now Rampart Barrage" A fury of rockets headed straight for Harrington but he didn't even flinch, he instead activated his facedown card.

"You just activated my trap, Mirage Tube. Now you lose 1000 life points"

**Jaden: 3000**

**Harrington: 2000**

"I'll just throw down a face down and end my turn" _I have rampart blaster on the field and he has no monsters, I've got this in the bag_. Jaden was confident he was going to win.

"My turn!" said Harrington. A smile broke across his face and Jaden didn't like it.

"I activate the magic card Megamorph, now my monster's attack points are doubled because I have less lifepoints than you. Next I'll play the spell card Dark room of Nightmare, now whenever you lost lifepoints, the card will take away an additional 300! You're in way over your head Slacker" yelled Harrington. "Now I summon Big Server. Now big server attack Jaden directly! And remember his attack points are doubled due to megamorph! Don't forget you lose another 300 due to Dark room of Nightmare"

**Jaden: 2100**

**Harrington: 2000**

"My turn!" Jaden looked at his cards. _Decisions decision hmmmmm._ "I play elemental hero Avion in attack mode! Now Avion attack his big server with Quill Cascade!"

"Not so fast, I activate a trap, Draining Shield!" Jaden was shocked, he didn't remember Harrington having that card last time he duelled him.

"Listen to me Jaden. Alexis and I were meant to be you got it! I will defeat you and she and I will finally live happily ever after!"

The thought of being with Harrington sent shivers down Alexis' spine._ There is no way I'm marrying him. Especially since I love Jad…"_ her thought was cut short.

"No way Alexis is marrying you and do you know why Harrington? Because she's marrying me!" It was so typical of Jaden to act before he thinks. This time thought he didn't regret it. Last night he decided to take a chance with Alexis and see through as her fiancé.

_Did he just say he wants to marry me? _Alexis shook her head again. Maybe she was just imagining things she thought._ No I heard him, he said he was going to marry me._ Alexis' heart was racing faster and faster. Thankfully she was in the stands so Jaden couldn't see her. She wanted to run down and kiss right there. Her heart was filled with joy at those words. She frowned when she looked down though, the duel wasn't over yet, he still needed to beat Harrington. Alexis wished with all her heart that Jaden would win not only for her but for himself. She knew it could be his only chance to become the next King of Games. She knew how important that was to him.

"I love you!" yelled Alexis from the stands. Jaden turned around and everyone in the stands could see him face. It almost matched his jacket perfectly. Suddenly a beam of light hit Alexis.

"I love you too Lex" shouted Jaden. Alexis almost couldn't believe it. Everyone in the crowd started clapping for them. Alexis sat down slowly, her eyes fixed on Jaden and his chocolate eyes. Harrington looked like he was having a stroke. He couldn't believe what he just heard.

"I'll still beat you and win Alexis" yelled an enraged Harrington. Instantly the entire stadium starting yelling at Harrington"

"BHOOOO. YOU SUCK! YHA GO HOME" yelled the stadium. Jaden gestured for them to calm down.

"If I beat you, you have to promise to leave Alexis alone got it?" demanded Jaden.

"Fine but remember if I win, I get to marry her and you can't stop me" retorted Harrington.

"Fine, I believe it was my turn" shouted Jaden. "Rampart Blaster, attack his big server with Rampart Barrage!" A dozen missils hit Harrington's big server but thanks to his draining shield, he was still very much still in the game. "I think I'll just throw down a face down and end my turn"

**Jaden: 2100**

**Harrington: 1400**

"Now, I will prove that a Slifer like yourself would never marry someone like Alexis" Harrington smiled as he drew his card. "Now I play pot of Greed which lets me draw 2 more cards" Harrington drew his cards, he looked pleased. "First I'll play cost down. Now I summon Server Ace! (it's a made up card incase you didn't know)

Atk: 2400

Def: 1200

"Now Server Ace attack his Rampart Blaster! Oh did I mention when Server Ace attacks a monster, that monster's defence points are deduced from the controller's lifepoints"

Alexis couldn't bear to watch Jaden lose. She covered her face with her hands, she felt a sting behind her eyes but than she heard cheering, she saw Jaden was still Alive. A huge sigh of relief went through her body. He still had a chance.

"You activated my trap, Hero Barrier. This blocks one of your attacks" Jaden smiled and waved to the crowd and Alexis. She felt relieved but was still nervous, Jaden could still lose.

"What ever, you're just stalling" said Harrington confidently.

"This ends now Harrington" Harrington was surprised. "I play de-fusion and defuse my rampart blaster and now I play fusion recovery and return a polymerization to my hand. Next I'll fuse Avion and Burstrinix to form Elemental Hero Flame Wingman" the crowd cheered as Jaden's signature monster appeared on the field. "I'm not done yet, next I play Sky Scraper!" Flame Wingman's attack points rose to 3100! Harrington looked like he was about to faint when he saw it. "Now Flame Wingman attack his Server Ace with sky dive scotcher!" The Flame Wingman dived from the top of the highest skyscraper and incinerated Harrington's Server Ace.

"NOOOOO MY ALEXIS, WE WERE MENT TO BE!" Harrington ran out of the stadium crying just like the first time he lost to Jaden.

**Harrington: 0**

**Jaden: 2100**

"And that's game!" Jaden was doing his signature pose for the cameras and the crowd. There was one person in the crowd that was silent though. Alexis didn't know what to do. Part of her wanted to run down and embrace him but the other part of her was still shocked to hear those words. But she didn't have to make her decision, Jaden rushed up the stands with a huge smile plastered all over his face, he was waving at Alexis to come down. Alexis slowly got up and walked over to the fleet of stairs now knowing what to expect or do. They both stood there starring into each other's eyes for a second as if they both knew what the other was trying to say.

"Alexis" whispered Jaden

"Jaden" Alexis was still unsure what to say but she had to say something.

"Last night, I-I-I looked up what fiancé meant" blurted Jaden. He didn't what got into him but the words didn't come out easy. Alexis' heart fluttered and almost skipped a beat. _Did he actually find out what fiancé means?_ Dozens of questions went through her head but she could ask any of them she got an answer.

"Lex, if you don't want me to be your fiancé just…" Alexis put a finger on his lips. Their faces got closer and closer until they were just an inch apart. Alexis could feel his warm breath on her cheeks. Jaden closed his eyes and slowly bent down. He felt her warm lips on his, it felt like something out of a fairy tale. Her lips were soft, warm and gentle to the touch. Thoughts raced through his mind. _MMMM she tastes like strawberries yummm. What am I doing I can't be thinking about that right now I gotta focus on kissing but man she tastes good._ Alexis had similar thoughts go through her head. _I never knew Jaden was so kissable._ They wanted the moment to last forever but soon ran out of breath. They broke apart and gasped for air. For a moment they looked into each other eyes again before the crowd cheered them on. Jaden took her hand and walked out of the stadium.

Back at Industrial Illusions head quarters Kaiba and Pegasus saw the entire thing.

"Jaden reminds me of Yugi boy don't you think?" asked Pegasus.

"Yha but he still has a long way to go" Kaiba had an arrogant grim like he was planning something.

"What are you planning Mr. Kaiba" asked Pegasus.

"I think if Jaden wins this tournament we should give him a wedding. Besides it not everyday someone gets to face the King of Games" the old Kaiba would've never been so nice but that was all in the past. Once Kaiba saw Yugi defeat Atem he finally lightened up.

"I completely agree with you, an all expenses paid wedding courtesy of Industrial Illusions" what do you think Mr. Kaiba. Pegasus knew all to well Kaiba wasn't going to be happy with that but he still wanted to try.

"Kaiba Corp is sponsoring the wedding got it!" Kaiba did become nicer after he saw Yugi duel but he still flaunted his power when ever he could. Pegasus sighed but gave in knowing all to well Kaiba wouldn't take anything less. He still wondered why Kaiba always flaunted his power though, everybody already knew he was rich and powerful. _I guess some thing will never change_.

While Kaiba and Pegasus were talking about Jaden, he and Alexis were out celebrating his victory.

"So Alexis when did you figure out what fiancé meant?" asked Jaden.

"I knew when I was 12, Atticus told me about marriage and said how he was going to find the perfect boyfriend for me"

"Wait so you knew all this time and didn't bother telling me?" Jaden's mouth was wide open; he couldn't believe Alexis never told him. He just assumed she didn't what it meant either when he and Harrington had their first duel. Alexis giggled at Jaden, he could always make a fool out of himself yet still make her love him. She bent forward and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I love you Jaden"

"I love you too Lex"

**The End**

**Book 2 is coming out soon.**

**Reviews would be appreciated :D**


End file.
